


Paradise, It's In Your Eyes

by lostinmysticfalls



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 22:24:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10706385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmysticfalls/pseuds/lostinmysticfalls
Summary: Seth’s never though of himself as the possessive type.  That is, until Kate decides to use her charms in a new and unexpected way.  Partly inspired by the song American Money, partly a reimagining of the S1 pool scene.  Entirely PWP, featuring a jealous Seth Gecko and wet and flirty Kate Fuller.





	Paradise, It's In Your Eyes

A whirlpool of bourbon splashed in his glass, his brown eyes flickering from it to look at his brother. Icy blue eyes looking back at him perplexed, almost patronizing. 

“I thought it was a smart fucking move.” Richie said, his brow furrowing slightly. Arms crossed over his chest. “If she hadn’t played the part so well, we’d be wallowing in deep shit right now. Possibly getting tortured in some shady warehouse in the valley.”

Seth titled the glass into his lips. Swallowing the remains of his drink. “She’s not the same.”

Richie’s lip curled, a condescending smile appearing on his face. “Of course she’s not the same, Seth. We’ve known that for the past six months.” He cleared his throat, noticing his bother’s uneasy state. “Hell, we’ve fucking known it from the moment that Xibalban bitch left her body. Way before she even pointed a gun at that bank teller’s head in Waco.” 

Seth didn’t say anything, he set his glass down on the counter.

“But you didn’t have a problem with that, did you?” Richie noted. “Sweet little Katie Cakes can be a cold blooded criminal—kill if she needs to—and it’s all fine and dandy. But god forbid, she goes a little Coyote Ugly from time to time.”

He walked up to him, swift steps in his direction, their heigh difference becoming more apparent as he went toe to toe with him. “Let’s get one thing straight here, Richard.” Seth loved pointing his finger at his face whenever he was angry. “Kate is not your little dancing queen. You understand?”

He laughed. “I would never compare her to Santanico, nor am I looking for a replacement. All I’m saying is, we needed a distraction and she provided one. It was a damn job. You have to admit that she’s grown into herself. She knows how to use her charm to our advantage and she’s damn good at it.”

“I don’t like feeling like we’re using her.” Seth said between gritted teeth. 

Flashes of Kate dancing on top of the bar inundating his mind. Little denim shorts hugging her hips. A hand teasingly running over her exposed midriff as she entertained their target. She’d done it so effortlessly, it was unnerving.

“She doesn’t see it that way.” Richie paused. “And if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were jealous, brother.” He smiled.

Seth snapped back quickly. “Don’t be an idiot.”

Richie blinked and then yawned, not in the mood to stir the pot. Seth was stubborn as hell, he could give him a list of reasons the length of the bible on why he thought he was in love with Kate, and he still wouldn’t admit it. 

“If it bothers you so much, why don’t you take it up with her?” Richie said, his head signaling to the back patio. “She’s outside.” He took a step back. “I’m gonna go to bed.”

* * *

Seth stopped right at the metal threshold, his shoulder leaning against the frame of the sliding door. The stone walkway leading his eyes to the blue lit waters of the pool. The dark desert valley illuminated only by the full moon. Silhouettes of the mountains and bowing palm trees, part of the picturesque background in the distance.

Kate was floating on her back, her eyes closed as she moved soothingly over the pool. Vapor emanating off the surface of the heated water. Draped in a little bathing suit, looking serene and angelic like she’d just fallen from the clouds. Seth felt a rumble in his chest, his heart pumping faster at the sight of her. 

She looked so at peace, he almost walked away without disturbing her. 

After a few moments of just admiring, his eyes fixated on the smoothness of her skin, the curves and bends of her perfect shape, he loudly cleared his throat.

Kate’s eyes snapped open. Her arms splashing the water as she brought her feet down to touch the bottom of the pool. Her wet hair slicked back, damp eyelashes fluttering as she smiled at him. Looking into the green of her eyes was like witnessing the opening gates into paradise. 

“I thought you were sleeping by now.” Her melodic tone made him feel out of breath. 

He walked slowly towards her as if taking caution, afraid he’d somehow get trapped by an invisible web. Seth didn’t have a clue when Kate Fuller had become so intimidating or when he’d become so susceptible to her allure. “Can we talk?”

She sighed. “Depends, are you here to chastise me?” She swam to the edge, her arms resting on the marble surface.

Seth slipped his hands in his pockets. “Why would you think that?” Looking off into the distance and avoiding her eyes like the typical liar.

She smiled, one eyebrow raised as she looked at him quietly. “You usually go, great job partner, flawless execution, after a hit.” She copied his gestures but did a poor job at imitating his voice. “But earlier today, you didn’t even give me a second look after we left the bar. Which by the way, would’ve ended horribly if it hadn’t been for my improvising.”

He knew he shouldn’t have been thinking about anything other than what he was there to talk about, but having her looking up at him with those haunting green eyes put him in a haze. The image of her beautiful face lowered between his legs kept bringing up the same dirty visions in his head.

He was going straight to hell and he knew it.

“Well, you didn’t exactly follow the plan.” He stupidly crouched, not making the situation any better for him. Now he just had her closer.

She sneered, “You should be thanking me right now.” Her eyes wandered to the painfully obvious bulge between his legs. But he was so busy worrying about himself he was oblivious to her leering.

“Thanking you for turning the establishment into a literal wet bar with that go go dancer stunt?” He sounded like he was looking for trouble. 

Kate didn’t know how to respond. Her first instinct was to yank him into the pool in anger but surprisingly, she contained herself. “You might be the only man there who didn’t like it. And that sounds more like your problem not mine.” She dove back into the water, skimpy bottoms the last thing he saw before she was submerged. 

If her goal was to take a stab at his ego, she’d succeeded. Seth was stunned and furious. He went around to the other side, and waited for her to come back up. 

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” He pressed.

Kate wiped the water from her eyes. “I don’t understand what the problem is.” She pulled herself up using the handlebars, dripping wet as she walked towards him. “I was as careless as a bird when you interrupted me just now and you still haven’t told me why.”

Her head cocked to one side, lips lightly puckered as she studied him.

“I just don’t like using you in that way.” God, he sounded pathetic.

Kate licked her lips. “How?”

Did she seriously need clarification? “Like you need to do shit like that in order to get the job done.” 

He was having a hard time actually putting it into words. He hated that she’d put herself in that situation and danced for that gross son of a bitch like she was giving him a private lap dance. Granted, she never actually did. But the damn thought made him froth at the mouth.

“I told you the girl you met a year ago was long gone, didn’t I?” She replied softly. “I’m not doing anything I don’t want to do.” A tiny shrug.

Seth knew that Kate was no longer the sweet, little, preacher’s daughter he’d met at the Dew Drop Inn. That wasn’t the problem. The problem was that he couldn’t help feeling like he had some kind of claim over her. 

All that time they’d spent together, sharing motel rooms, sharing a life. They were more than just friends, they were partners, accomplices. His fucking blood was running through her veins for fuck’s sake. There was only one thing missing between them. And he’d been yearning for it for as long as he could remember even though he knew Kate didn’t owe him anything. He was aware that feeling that way about her made him no better than other men but he had no control over it.

The green in her eyes deepened in the dimness of the night. “I have this thought that…” She swallowed her words. Her heart starting to race. “It just keeps circling in my head, over and over. And it’s ridiculous and stupid but, I just can't help coming up with any other explanation for your behavior.”

“What?” He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been so afraid.

She smiled almost sheepishly. “You’re acting like a jealous boyfriend.”

His eyes locked on hers, his chest tightening and a sickening feeling spreading in his stomach. “Kate, I think you’re confusing things.”

“Am I? You’ve been trying to protect me ever since we met. Except, now I feel like you’re also trying to protect me from you.” She smiled. “You don’t need to do that anymore, Seth. I’m a big girl. I know what I’m getting myself into.” 

He smiled, “Do you?” Looking away like he couldn’t bear to look into her eyes. 

“Yes.” Kate came up on her toes. “This is it, Seth. Take it or leave it. It’s your choice.” She started walking backwards, one foot after the other until she felt the edge of the pool.

She jumped in.

Seth couldn’t even remember why he was there in the first place. All he knew was that the girl he’d been pining over for the past six months was giving him a damn chance. She swam from one end to the other, then floated on her back again.

His heart was pounding, “I didn’t like seeing you dance for him.” He admitted.

Kate smiled, lifting her head up to hear him better before floating upright. She watched him as he took off his jacket and kicked off his shoes. He’d obviously made his choice.

“You _were_ jealous.” She teased.

He unbuttoned his shirt enough to bring it over his head, “Of him and every other asshole there drooling over you.” His pants came next.

Her eyes panned over him, delighting on his amazingly sculpted body. Seth Gecko was a fucking god. Her center pulsed as he continued undressing. A thirst parching her tongue. He jumped into the warm waters of the pool in his boxers, reaching her in a few strokes. 

“I don’t care if I sound like a selfish prick.” He began, “I want you all to myself, Kate.” 

There was a twinkle in her eye that hadn’t been there before. She had no rebuttal for his expressed desire.

He took the liberty to cup her face, glancing at her lips as they parted. “You can have me, Seth.”

Her words sent a shock through his system, eliciting a rise in him. He responded by kissing her, lips pressing over her mouth eagerly as her legs wrapped around him and her hands encircled the back of his neck. Her tongue was sweet honey, entangled with his between puffs of hot breath.

Kate brushed over him, her apex rubbing up against his cock, hard length making her moan as her achy center pulsed. She’d never been more desperate to fuck anyone, the wait was killing her.

Seth’s mouth moved over her neck, nipping at her wet skin, traveling over her collarbone and between her breasts. She rested her head back on the pool’s edge, feeling his fingers working the strap of her bathing suit and then feeling her exposed breasts touch the water. He palmed them with care, like he was handling something delicate, squeezing them firmly and vastly enjoying the look on her face as he did.

“Oh sweetheart, you’re so fucking beautiful.”

She moaned as his fingers pinched and twisted her nipples, aching for him to taste them. Seth readjusted her as their mouths met once again, moving with her to the shallower end of the pool by the steps. Kate sat, leaning back as his mouth moved over her chest. Lips enclosing her stiff nub as his tongue swirled around it. 

“Fuck.” She muttered softly, both hands on his head as she watched him. The tip of his tongue flicking her nipples, infusing her with relentless pleasure. She bucked her hips into him, eager for him to fill her up. 

When he went in for another kiss, she climbed on him again. Her mouth kissing every inch of skin her lips could reach. Lightly biting down on his neck as her hands yanked at his boxers beneath the water. 

He chuckled, “I want this as badly as you do but trust me when I say, you will thank me for this later.” 

Kate had a look of confusion on her face as he grabbed her by the waist and took her into his arms. He emerged from the pool with her, walking them to newly bought sofa they’d placed under the gazebo.

Every time Seth had ever fantasized about having his way with her, he’d always imagined basking in her glorious, little cunt. And there was no way in hell he was going to let that fantasy die. He growled with need as he pulled down her bottoms. Smooth mound and pink, delicate folds making his mouth water. He wanted to devour her like a hungry animal.

He took a breath, gaping at her perfection as his fingers ran up and down her slit. Kate trembled, writhing in pleasure. Eyes half closed, mouth making deliciously sweet sounds the more he touched her. 

Parting her legs, he brought his face close to her bud. Breathing her in as his tongue prepared to familiarize itself with her flavor. She was whimpering before he even tasted her, dying of anticipation as he got closer. Widened tongue pressed over her folds, lapping her up slowly at first. 

Kate was in heaven.

“You taste so fucking good.” He said, “I could do this all night.” He meant it.

He worked her for minutes, nipping and sucking her little nub, savoring her like she was a rare delicacy. Until she was pleading for him to fuck her. 

“Please.” She said between moans. How could he deny his precious little Kate?

Seth slipped off his boxers, before quickly realizing he’d forgotten something. “I wasn’t prepared for this.” 

“It’s okay. Trust me.” She smiled and beckoned to him.

Her wet center glistened as he wedged into her. A gasp and a moan leaving her lips. She’d been only a dream in Seth’s mind for so long he still couldn’t believe it was really happening. He kissed her, hands stroking her body, afraid that she’d evaporate into nothingness in the blink of an eye. 

“More.” She muttered, tongue moving over his ear before sucking on his earlobe.

He smiled. “I really hope you know what you’re asking for.” He teased and she giggled, rolling her eyes at his smug reply. 

Coming to his knees, he pulled her in closer, lifting her lower body off the sofa. His hips bucking into her as he slipped in and out. She’d never been in a more vulnerable or exposed state, her entire body was at his mercy. He looked down at her, fascinated by the way her walls gripped his cock, the way her back arched whenever he hit her sweet spot. The marvelous sway of her breasts as their bodies connected over and over. 

But the gratified look on her face. That was his favorite thing. 

His movements became more rapid, plunging into her harder as she whimpered. Kate’s fingers grasped his arms, digging into his muscles. Body heat increasing. Perspiring as her center throbbed and she teetered on the edge. Then from one second to the next, she was gone and it was all bliss.

Kate was out of breath.

“I think I just blacked out.” She joked, making Seth laugh.

They changed positions and he slipped inside her again, determined to make her come as many times as possible.

* * *

They made it up to his bedroom at some point during the night. Her body hovering over him before gliding down on his cock. 

They were wrapped in each other for hours. 

Seth had come the first time, a little too quickly, much to his chagrin. But Kate couldn’t really blame him, he’d been wishing for them to end up together for what seemed like a lifetime.

He buried his face into her neck. Moaning as he came for a second time, hot release filling her insides, sliding down her walls as she moved slowly over him.

They stayed that way for a few minutes. Both of them spent and ready for a good night’s sleep. 

Richie would probably be up before them in the morning, wondering why her top was floating in the pool and the rest of their clothes was scattered all over the ground.

They’d have plenty of time for explanations after waking up.

Kate kissed his lips, sleepy but gratified. “If I knew dancing on a bar was going to bring this about. I would’ve done it sooner.”

Seth grimaced. “Not funny.”

A coy smile on her face. “You have absolute nothing to worry about.” She assured him. “I’ve always been just yours, Seth.”

He beamed, his heart fluttering in his chest. He’d meant it when he asked if she knew what she was getting into. Because there was no way in hell he’d ever let her go now.


End file.
